


Bang, bang and kiss

by bibitta007



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibitta007/pseuds/bibitta007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy, crazy stuff about our favourite pair...seriously, it's a full of mess but a funny one (I hope :) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang, bang and kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored at one of my lectures and this…thing just wrote itself :D  
> Special thanks to my lovely beta, Alysha for beta-ing this chapter! :)  
> I don’t own anything.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

It was supposed to be a routine undercover. Go to the party, have a small chat with the target, handcuff him, go home, everyone’s happy.

The end.

But it wasn’t that simple. The actual Blacklister, that son of a bitch, was smarter than they had previously thought and somehow found out what Liz and Red really wanted.

And now here they were, tied up against each other’s back in a hell-hole somewhere at the end of the world. There was no way that the FBI would find them in time….well, the FBI didn’t even know about this undercover mission. Why?

Because this stubborn bastard behind her almost begged her not to speak with the Bureau.

_Great idea,_ she rolled her eyes, annoyed.

The first three hours she was scared, feared death, but as she felt his calm breaths against her back, it calmed her down.

It didn’t matter how angry she had been with him, how far she wanted to push him, Liz always find an excuse for herself to be in his close proximity.

_When you love someone, you have no control. That’s what love is; being powerless._ For once in his life, Raymond Reddington was damned right!

He had made her fall in love with him and this emotion hasn’t wavered, even after the incident with the Fulcrum. Yes, she was hurt and her heart ached but the mere fact that her love was one-sided, it just deepened her possessiveness toward this man.

_The forbidden fruit effect, ugh._

That was why she hadn’t given him the Fulcrum yet; because she knew if she gave it to him he would disappear from her life. Maybe his presence has been a painful experience these days, but if he left…

It would be like living in Hell.

She was so angry that this bastard found his way into her heart and held it between his hands like a flimsy butterfly if he so wished he could kill with a light squeeze.

Liz hated herself for being so vulnerable. God was her witness, she wanted to hate and kill him, no mercy, but she just couldn’t do it. Every time she wanted to raise her gun he looked into her eyes and her heart melted.

_How can a devil look like an angel when he smiles at you?_

Her thoughts were disturbed by a conversation in a foreign language. Two men with guns came into the room a minute later. They loosened the rope around them and grabbed both her and Red.

“It’s time.” Said one with a heavy accent.

She tried to resist, to get herself free, but it was useless. In spite of her, Red was calm and collected as always. He hadn’t even said a word since they had been captured and it scared her even more because it meant that he was prepared for death. He didn’t have any escape plan this time.

They went to a smaller room where one of Red’s assets who had helped in the mission was lying lifeless on the floor with a bullet in his head. Liz suddenly felt like throwing up.

One of the men led Red to the middle of the room and forced him to his knees while his hands were tied behind his back. He still didn’t fight for his life; he just stared at her apologetically.

She still wouldn’t give up, oh no. She was not going to watch how that psychopath would kill her love; she tried to kick, bite, do something, but then his deep voice filled the silent air.

“Sweetheart, look at me.” Now the mask was gone and she saw the real Raymond Reddington, the affectionate and caring man. When their eyes met, a small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth “I love you.” He whispered, like it was the biggest secret in the world.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

###

She squeezed her eyes tightly and tears were falling down like the heavy November rains.

She felt the rope loosening around her wrists and somebody hugged her against their chest tightly. They smelled just like Red.

Wait a minute…

She opened her eyes and saw the dead bodyguards next to them. She slowly raised her eyes and saw her beloved man’s trademark chin. Liz felt kisses at the crown of her head as she heard his happy little sobs. Her arms hung loosely at her sides and when she wanted to hug him back, he withdrew, and the dear old Red Reddington returned; at the exact moment when Ressler came into the room Red stood up and without taking one last look at her he went out.

As it turned out Dembe had calledRessler and asked for help when he had followed the SUV which had taken Liz and Red to the bunker. So yes, Dembe saved them.

###

It was too late to go back to Washington so Red, Dembe, Lizzie and the little team went to the nearest hotel for the night to refresh themselves and were perfectly content with spending the FBI’s money.

Liz was sitting on her bed in a big fluffy bathrobe, staring the floor in front of her. She was still shocked, not because she could have died today – it became an everyday thing for her – but what Red had just said.

If she closed her eyes she could still see his loving eyes as he had said those magic words and Liz knew it was true; no one, not even Raymond Reddington could say something like and not truly feel it with all of his heart.

Or did she just want to believe that he meant it?

No…

Red may be a big liar, but he had never been a man who would torture her _this_ cruelly. Why would he have said that if he wasn’t ready to die? A dying man wouldn’t lie, right?

Liz chewed this topic thoroughly and examined every possible detail, but each timeshe always got the same conclusion; he really meant it. As the realization hit her her eyes filled with tears.

Usually when a woman discovers that the man she loved reciprocated her feelings they would burst out in happy tears.

But our dear Lizzie wasn’t an ordinary woman.

Her tears were driven by anger. She couldn’t calm down until she frayed her nerves to no end and wanted to destroy something. Or someone. Like Red. Right, she was going to destroy that bastard for loving her!

Because how dare he love her when she loved him as well?!

She went to his room, not aware of the fact that she was still wearing nothing but her bathrobe, but she was furious.

Her white knuckles punished the door with heavy knocks. A moment later Red opened the door with a small smile on his lips.

“Lizzie, to what do…” he couldn’t finish because his lovely woman slapped him on the cheek. Hard.

Well, that was unexpected.

Hell, he was prepared for her rejection, her declaration, but her anger…? This woman never ceased to amaze him!

“You damn son of a bitch! Why couldn’t you just keep your fucking secret for yourself?!” She yelled at him as she stormed into his room.

What secret? Red had no idea what she was talking about, but if he wanted to be honest, he hardly paid attention to her words; god, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes now stormy blue…not to mention her bathrobe that hardly covered her beautiful bosom. He had a hard time not walking right in front of her, grabbing her waist and kissing her with all of his intensity.

“Sweetheart…” he took a step toward her, raising his right hand but she stopped him.

“Shut the hell up or I swear to God, I’m gonna punch you!”

“But…”

“NO! Once in your life just…just shut up! Seriously, you can’t even hold your tongue for a second? God, it’s amazing…I bet you even talk in your sleep.” She spitted sarcastically toward Red, who just realized that he was gaping at her. ‘ _Shut your mouth Ray or you’ll catch flies.’_ His grandmother used to tell him. For once he listened.

Was that a rejection? Or what? Seriously, Sam could have given him a dictionary or instruction manual on Liz!

“Why on Earth did you say that you love me?” now she was some what calmer but still raving mad.

“Because it’s true.” His voice was quiet, like when he had declared his love. He looked so shy, dare to say, _ashamed_.

“How can you expect that I would be able to work with you with this knowledge? How can I see you and be with you every goddamn day when you love me, too?”

“Who else loves you?” He furrowed his brows while mentally dragging Ressler to the edge of the world, killing him with no mercy…who else would hit on his Lizzie?

“ _I love you_ , you idiot!” She rolled her eyes. She didn’t even think about what she had just said. “Tomorrow, I’m going to give my resignation letter to Cooper and get the hell out of here, as far away from you as possible…no! I’ll give it to him now.” She nodded to herself and went to leave the room but luckily Red caught her at the door and slowly turned her around. She met his beautiful eyes; they were bathing in happiness at that moment.

“You love me?” He asked with excitement and endless hope. He was so loving and sweet at that moment, like a little boy who had just got his long-wanted gift.

“No, I was just kiddin’ ” she rolled her eyes, still annoyed. Why was he happy? Why on earth was it good for him?

He was a criminal and she was and FBI agent for God’s sake! They couldn’t love each other…just…just couldn’t!

And that was the fact that fueled her anger, ladies and gentlemen! She was so angry that she had fallen in love with someone who went against all the things she wanted in a man. Red was unpredictable, possessive, the womanizing devil who wore the hell out of a three piece suits!

Until that point, it had been hard, but she could resist his charm…but now, when he was offering his heart to her…how could she not be tempted by him?

“So cheeky today.” He chuckled and his hands sneaked up from upper arms to her back, pulling her closer. “I thought you saw me the way you’d see a man as your friend or brother, or…father.” He winced when the memory crossed his mind. “God, it was like a punch to my gut when you asked that! I was in love with you and you asked me if I was your daddy.” He shook his head.

Her heart sped up as she saw how open and vulnerable he was with her now; it was stunning like his eyes, his lips, his…everything.

“How long have you loved me?” Her voice adjusted to him, she was gentle, her previous anger disappeared.

“My sweet, sweet Lizzie. You got me when you stabbed me with this.” He smiled and pulled out a silver pen from his trousers.

“You kept it?” She asked with flushed cheeks.

“Of course! It reminds me that the lady who stole my heart is not just beautiful but a combative amazon who’ll never let me get bored.” His voice was full with emotion, like a large chalice with the finest sweets. He added a husky tone “and don’t even try to run away from me because I’ll find you and hold you hostage.” He leaned into her ear, brushing her lobe with his moistened lips and Liz had a hard time keeping her eyes open. “You’re mine.” He whispered.

“Good.” She smiled wickedly and her lips captured his.

How would they get over their ‘FBI agent-Concierge of Crime’ situation, and what would tomorrow bring?

They didn’t know and didn’t care. Only _now_ was important.

_Now_ they were happy, and finally, they had each other.

**The end.**


End file.
